


我的男朋友是一只白色垂耳兔

by Jan115



Category: GuardiansTV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jan115/pseuds/Jan115





	我的男朋友是一只白色垂耳兔

*第一人称注意

我的男朋友是一只白色垂耳兔。

我是被什么毛茸茸又热乎乎的东西给拱醒的。  
和白宇在一起后的大部分时间里，我们都很少有机会能早上相拥着醒来，不是天蒙蒙亮我去赶飞机，就是他打着哈欠一副困得眼睛都没睁开迷迷糊糊被塞进车里，所以很难得第二天没有事情的时候我们就会睡个懒觉。  
白宇以前睡觉不是很老实，他总爱把脚放在我的腿上蹭来蹭去的，一开始我有点恼火，都是男人他这么蹭我，我肯定会有反应的，但我又不能下太重的手，不然第二天他就要哑着嗓子撒娇说他腿软走不动路，让我心生愧疚下次能放过他，然后他就又故态复萌，之后我又忍不住动了手，如此循环……所以后来我想了一个办法，他要乱动我就用手脚压着他不让他乱动，最后他便养成了窝在我怀里睡觉的习惯。  
尽管他手长脚长，但是窝起来的时候却像只毛绒绒的小动物，特别小一只，他习惯用软软的头发蹭着我的胸口，发梢上还有同款洗发水的香味，他总喜欢在这样的时候用着湿润的眼睛渴求地看着我，用绵绵糯糯的鼻音喊我哥哥，像是一滩化不开的蜜一直渗透至心底。  
他太知道我的弱点了，他知道他这么做会引起我心底最强烈的欲望，而我跟他之间永远有种要命的吸引力，这让我们无时无刻好像不处于某种动物最原始的本能——感官的刺激、性爱、以及交配。  
晚上最早的时候，我们只是正常的在讨论着某个话题，不知道为什么就说到了代言的广告，我承认我跟他都喜欢夹带私货，带着恋爱中的一点小心思，幼稚得有些可笑。小孩儿嘟着薄厚刚刚好的嘴唇，那上面还反着点釉色的光泽，是他刚刚用舌头舔过的颜色，“哥哥，你是故意的吧！”  
“……什么？”我被他一张一合红润的嘴唇分心了，没听清楚他前面说的话。  
“我是说！你面前明明放了那么多只杯子，偏偏就拿了那只兔子，还说淘气……”白宇仰起头看我的样子，总让我不自觉地想到了那些网上给他p成各种各样兔子猫咪的表情，心里不由觉得又好笑又可爱，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的脑袋，低下身用牙齿轻轻咬了一口那耳垂上的嫩肉，我可以清晰地看见上面细小的绒毛以肉眼可见的速度泛起了淡淡的粉色，“所以你觉得你像那只兔子吗？小白？”  
白宇咬了咬嘴唇，眼神飘忽着就是不看我，我知道他是在害羞。他太容易害羞了，偏偏表面上却还要装作一副若无其事很有经验的样子，其实最经不起撩的就是他。  
但我比任何人都要清楚，他身上的每一点每一寸未知的敏感都是我一点点探索挖掘出来的。  
我知道有多少人用着怎样的眼光在觊觎他，我也知道有时候我会因为吃醋而生他的闷气，气他不该这样对谁都这样毫无防备，但当他全心全意为我打开身体，软着腰努力放松着后穴任由着我过度索取的时候，我的心还是软了下去。  
说到底我还是看不得他受一点的委屈和伤害，而他的毫无防备也是我爱他的原因之一，若不是他的毫无防备，又怎么可能这样轻易地打开我的心房。  
我跟他做爱，是从来不需要言语的，只要一个眼神就像是磁极的两端紧紧吸到了一起。  
我以前说过他是外憨内秀的那种，而我正好是和他相反的类型，我时常觉得他爱得太过小心克制，而他总说我爱得太过明目张胆。  
我热衷于在白宇身上留下各种的痕迹，尤其是大腿内侧这种隐秘的地方，大抵是男人的占有欲和征服欲在作祟，一想到在他那打理笔挺的西装衬衫里面，紧翘的臀部里面，一打开全是我留下过的印记，我便有说不出的满足感。  
而在那旖旎泥泞又香艳氤氲的一次次过后，我们便和无数次那样相拥着跌进了香甜的梦里。  
记忆到这里中断了。  
我被什么毛茸茸又热乎乎的东西蹭醒了。  
那东西起初只是蹭着我脖颈，然后我感觉到一个吻落在了我的喉结上，温温热热又痒痒的，它在我的皮肤上轻轻地吸吮着，一点点往下移。  
我突然就放松了下来，调整着自己的呼吸，假装自己还没有醒来，毕竟这种感觉很新奇，白宇很少会比我先醒来，而我也想看看我的小朋友早上醒来，在我身上蹭来蹭去亲来亲去是要干什么。

…………  
我要收回我的话。  
我不管白宇刚才在干什么，现在我想要干他了。  
微微眯着的视线里，是一只垂着的白色兔耳朵，它正挂在白宇的头上，用一根黑色的头箍固定在两侧，白宇的发尾还打着点小卷，看起来既乖顺又可爱，这兔耳朵就像天生长在他耳朵上那样，丝毫没有违和感，而我意识到他一大早上，穿着我的衬衫，戴着一对兔耳朵，趴在我的身上专心致志地啃着我的脖子，完全没有注意到我早就醒了。  
我不知道他是哪里学来这套的，但男人是最为感官的动物，本来早上就是敏感的时刻，我被他撩得早就浑身发热，即使是眯着眼睛偷偷看了一眼，我也一下子就被眼前香艳的景象所捕获。  
我一把捏住了他翘起的臀部，白宇身上总共也没多少肉，唯一捏起来有手感的就是屁股了，所以我总喜欢捏着那两块肉玩，看他受不了得哭着求我不要再捏了。但我现在没那个耐心，我只听见自己脑海中理智绷断的声音。  
我紧紧地咬着牙，感觉自己被气笑了，他怎么这么皮，居然敢在我睡着的时候，做这样的事情？  
“呀啊！哥、哥哥……”他似乎是被我的动作吓了一大跳，一双眼睛睁得大大，说话声音也结结巴巴，脸颊瞬间就涨红了。  
我没管他是因为被抓包窘迫地红了脸还是他一大早穿成这样诱惑我羞红了脸，我只想立刻要了他。  
“小白。”我低声喊了他的名字，我猜我的表情大概有点吓人，又或者是我直接捏开了他的臀部，将早已硬挺的阴茎埋了进去，他仰着头呜嗯地发出了一声绵长的呻吟，眼角盈盈地泛着红，身体因为突然的入侵而哆哆嗦嗦地抖了抖，头上的兔耳朵也跟着抖，俨然一副被欺负了的模样，我感觉自己埋在他身体里的阴茎也跟着狠狠地跳了一下。  
“小白……”我舔了舔嘴唇，感觉喉咙有点干渴。他看着我的眼睛似乎才反应过来，我早就醒了这件事，“哥哥、你、你一直装睡吗……”  
我扯了扯嘴角，神色有点暗沉，佯装生气的样子，“你一大早上穿成这样，还趁我睡着的时候偷袭我，是不是嫌昨晚哥哥不够努力？”  
白宇一听我这语气立马就怂了，可现在他被我牢牢地掌控着，我还在他的身体里，他哪里都逃不了，意识到只能被我按着操，小家伙憋了憋嘴，“没、没有……哥哥，饶了我……我、我就是想试试兔耳……”他的声音越来越轻，到后面几乎是从鼻腔里哼出来的。  
我们其实很少会用到道具，除了有这么两次，一次是我生气他为了哄我，一次是纪念日的时候为了增加情趣，我不喜欢看着道具进入他身体的感觉，即使操纵着那玩具的人是我，白宇抱怨说我小气幼稚鬼，连道具的醋都要吃，可我就是不喜欢。  
我感觉又好气又好笑，原来他早有准备，只是想试试兔耳朵而已，又不是什么大事。  
我亲了亲他的嘴角，坐起身缓缓地开始往上顶，他那后穴被我操了一晚上，还没有完全干涩，很快就湿软着重新接纳了我，我用着气音吹着他发红的耳朵，他缩起脖子的样子极大地取悦了我，“你想试为什么不跟我说？我哪次没让着你……嗯？”  
他被我搞得说不出话来，只能喘着气断断续续地啜泣，双手软软地抱着我的脖子，“我、呜啊……我没想自己嗯、戴……”  
没想自己戴……？  
“我、我想……让你戴……”白宇委屈巴巴地哭诉了一嗓子。  
现在我是真的在抽嘴角了，怪不得小家伙支支吾吾哆哆嗦嗦地不肯说，敢情这兔耳朵原来是为了我准备的。  
“那怎么你自己戴了？”  
白宇这次更加委屈了，“哥哥你睡着躺着戴不方便……害、害我吻了一嘴的兔毛！”  
原来这事还怪我。  
我用力地顶了一下他，交合的地方咕叽咕叽地发出色情的水声，他阵阵收缩的肠道紧紧地咬着我，像是要把我榨干，我忍住想要射精的欲望，继续往淫靡的中心深处操，“我现在醒了，你可以给我戴了。”  
白宇推着我的肩膀似乎感觉到了一丝恐慌，我狠狠地按住他乱动的身体，和他上下颠倒换了个位置。  
“小白。”我吻着他的指尖，用牙齿轻轻咬着，“你不给我戴兔耳吗？还是说你想在我睡着的时候反攻？”  
“没有、呜……没有，哥哥！”那小家伙头摇得像个拨浪鼓，我没想吓他，只是想逗逗他，谁叫他这么皮。  
“那兔耳朵还要给我戴吗？”  
“不、啊……不了……呜……哥哥，慢点……”  
白宇又哭了，不管是被我操哭的，还是爽哭了，总之我的心情好了。  
充满了淫水的媚肉被我搅乱着，在那里勾出粘稠的丝线，薄壁被反复碾压辗转地泛起了白色的泡沫，白宇的身体随着我进进出出的动作不断颤抖着，他弓着身体，双腿紧紧地缠着我的腰，最后却因为高潮突然的来临而没了力气，我将他滑下去的双腿搁在了我的肩膀上，压着他强行重新跟上我的节奏。  
不过不管怎么样，他应该都知道，我可能没这么快会放过他。

“哥哥……我真的知道错了，能不能不塞兔尾巴……”  
“我晚上回来之前，不准流出来。”  
“哥哥哥哥，你要去哪里……”  
“工作，你忘了吗？”  
“不、不是……你不能留我一个呜……”  
“好了，不哭。骗你的，小笨蛋。”  
“…………兔尾巴下次再用。”

End


End file.
